


Unexpected Turn

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Drugged Sex, Interspecies, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee goes into heat and that's only makes it easier for Dave to assert his dominance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by hyper-homo

This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. This was NOT how it was supposed to motherfucking go. You hadn’t counted on that pink, fleshy motherfucker to be so damn clever, to actually catch you off guard and reduce you to /this/. You are currently bound to a human sleeping platform, cuffs keeping your wrists above you and restrained to the headboard while your legs bent at the knee and bound to your thighs. Normally, these laughable attempts to restrain you would have proven no problem for you, but you are not exactly your normal fucking self, right now.

Weeks before this little incident, you spent your time courting Dave Strider. You would appear before him when you knew he would be alone, gnashing your teeth at him and blatantly disrespecting his personal space as you growled insults and promises of interactions the black nature. Strider would just look at you behind those fucking shades of his and blow you off, pretending like he didn’t feel that fucking wicked hate roiling in his veins for you like you were for him. It was so obvious with the way he would taunt you, challenge you with that fucking blank face that practically screamed “punch me in the motherfucking mouth.”

You would get a rise out of the blasphemous human at times, catch him at his not-so-best and push all the right buttons. Getting a rise out of motherfuckers was your deal, your angle, and you had Dave falling victim to your black charms, eventually. It was during those times that you found your sheathe throbbing and nook shivering; those moments when his poker face cracked into a snarl and his hands fisted into the collar of your shirt that got grinning ear to ear at your success. Every time you broke through that “cool kid” façade, you were fucking elated with yourself. You just /knew/ he would look so much better with righteous ire etched in his features, especially when that ire was directed at you. It fucking /infuriated/ you that he held all that shit in, pretend like shit didn’t bother him when he was so disgustingly beautiful when he wore his emotions on his face. You were never more satisfied with yourself than that day when you smashed your lips on his curled ones.

During the past few days, you sought Dave out more than usual, looking for any and every excuse to lure him away and shove him against a wall and growl in his face. Something was different with how you felt in your body; your skin feeling wrong on your bones like it was about to catch on something as you moved. It made you antsy, uncomfortable and downright irritated. Your little tussles with Dave in the abandoned rooms of the meteor were different. Instead of trying to bleed and bruise him, you found yourself actively letting him get the upper hand, wanting him to bite into you with those blunt human teeth and dig into your hide with those excuses for claws he calls nails. Shit was kind of unnerving. At the start of this little courtship, you wanted to make /him/ submit, make him beg for your bulge and the sweet pain you could bring. But something was making you crave just the opposite.

Today, that antsy feeling had gotten a hell of a lot worse. Your bulge was already peeking out of your sheathe when you had woken up and your nook was inflamed and terribly sensitive to the touch. Curious of just how sensitive, you had gotten a couple fingers inside yourself and rendered yourself a chirring, clicking mess. It just felt so /good/ but no matter how many fingers you shoved in your nook and how desperately you tugged on your bulge, you couldn’t get yourself to cum. Eventually, you had grown frustrated enough to go seek out Strider and see if maybe you could finally get him to go all the way. Just the thought of you two caught up in the wicked black embrace of hatemance, carnal sounds filling the air as your lusty bodies colliding again and again and again had you trailing purple droplets behind you as you searched for your prospective spade. Just as you caught his earthy, warm scent in your smell stub, you turned and found yourself knocked unconscious. When you woke, you found yourself in your current predicament, naked and bound to the “bed” with a ringing in your horns.

“What in the fresh motherfuck is this uncouth shit?!” you hollered just as Strider came into view. He pounced on you and put all his weight on your chest, keeping you from thrashing too wildly. Before you could think to try and buck the human off of you, a pie tin appeared in his hands and you froze immediately.

“Where… Where did you all get your dirty human mitts on a motherfuckin pie?” you breathed at him with wide eyes. There wasn’t supposed to be any sopor left on the meteor. You know for a fact that there was no more to be found on this god-forsaken rock.

“Time shenanigans.”

That was his response before he scooped out a glob of slime on a couple fingers and pressed it to your painted lips. You didn’t make any move to accept the slime; reluctant to ingest the poison again after all you had gone through sobering up.

“Come on, Chuckles. Say ahhh.”

“The motherfuck are you on about?”

“Look, I know you’re supposed to be this big, scary murder clown or some shit and I know you’re having some weird troll animal breeding thing going on. I’m trying to help you, but we got to make sure you behave your rowdy ass so you can’t break through the restraints. I went through a lot of trouble to set this up for you so stop being such a fucking princess and open up.”

Just as you’re about to spit some hateful noise his way, Dave shoves his fingers into your mouth. He presses down on your tongue and you taste his hot, metallic blood tainting the acidic, chemical flavor of the slime. The motherfucker doesn’t even flinch when he cuts his fingers on your fangs as he stuffs globs of cooked sopor down your throat. It wasn’t as strong as you remember, the high not overtaking you immediately. He must not have cooked it long enough of some shit. Maybe it was alchemized.

Eventually, your body felt heavy and sluggish, that aching burn in your crotch all the more noticeable as the slime worked its magic. You’re even actively lashing your tongue around Dave’s invading fingers; willingly taking the slime from his digits in search for that earthy flavor of is blood. Dave stops feeding you the slime after that; setting the pie aside and leaning down to fist a hand in your hair. He’s all up in your grill, searching your face for something you can’t quite figure out before you make a gurgling, growling sound. You meant for it to sound a lot more threatening than that. That seems to please the human on top of you, the smug, crooked smirk on his face an indication of his satisfaction. Now, he sits back and gets real up and personal with your bulge and nook, getting his hot little hands on your junk while all you can do is make angry clicks in your throat and bucking your hips for more. That heretical motherfucker will PAY for getting you in such a compromising position.

“I gotta admit, seeing you all needy like this is one hell of a turn on.”

“Shut… shut up and motherfuckin’ PAIL me already…”

Dave chuckles and fishes his blunt human bulge from his pants, sliding the tip through your slick folds and making you toss your head back with a warble. Your bulge lashes out to curl around Dave’s wrist, squeezing and throbbing in sync with your pusher.

“Whoa, holy shit. Dude you’re like, huge. It’s almost gross how big you are. I think it likes me. Sup, not-so-little Gamzee.”

“Don’t motherfuckin talk to my bulge!” you sputter as you shamelessly rock your hips up in a needy display. The amount of sopor you just ingested wasn’t enough to keep you completely docile, but it definitely kept you from using your full strength. Otherwise, you would have broken free from your restraints with how much you wanted to just pin the human down and impale yourself on his bulge until you finally got some release.

In an unexpected turn of events, Dave lunges forward and wraps his hands around your throat. His blunt human bulge pushes halfway into your nook in result, the unyielding length stretching you mercilessly instead of squeezing into you like a troll’s bulge would. The human squeezes your windpipe with just enough pressure to leave you with the barest room to wheeze out a moan.

“You’re not running shit, here, Chuckles. We’re going to do this, my way and you’re going to fucking love it. I’ll make you my bitch. I’ll break the big bad clown down to the raw, unbridled hate-slut he is.”

A wispy grumble of a growl bubbles past your lips before a choked groan cuts you off. Dave has completely sheathed himself inside you, your generous amount of fluids allowing him easy passage. You can make out the barest hints of a shiver in Dave’s frame before he starts up a harsh rhythm of thrusting. His human bulge stings as he pounds into you, forcing you open wide around his girth. You make the most pitiful sounds as he fucks you, wheezing gasps and breathless moans and mewls that make your face burn hot under your paint. Damn him. Damn this heinous fleshy creature that reduced you to this wanton little bitch. It should be you on top of him, you pounding away at his insides and pulling sweet, submissive sounds from his pale, pink lips. Instead, you are the one that’s made to be the bitch in this little romp.

Dave cuts off your air completely now and again, making every muscle in your body burn from lack of oxygen until he lets up just a bit for you to gasp out more embarrassing noises. Your hips seem to have a mind of their own, bucking up hard to meet Dave's thrusts so your bodies collide with a slapping noise.

“You’re… a real piece of work. You act like… nnnmnh… you’re tough shit when, really… you wanted me to bring you… to this. You- Fuck~ You love being my bitch, Gamzee. You love being held down and fucked like the little slut you are.”

“Yes…” you wheeze out with a snarl, throwing your hips up harder and purposely squeezing down on your nook muscles to get him to make more of those disgusting sounds. He’s losing his composure, thrusts turning sloppy and expression crumbling to show just how much he’s enjoying this. He can’t hide that bit of weakness from you. No matter how much he humiliates you, he can’t motherfucking hide from you.

“Do I feel good, motherfucker?” you ask with a chuckle tight in your chest. “Does this clown make your pathetic- Mnnmnh~ excuse for a bulge wanna motherfuckin cum? I’ll make you. I’ll motherfuckin make you-“

You’re cut off by Dave’s hands pressing down tight on your throat again, words dying on your lips as your tongue lolls out of your grinning mouth. Dave is growling and baring his teeth at you and you just smile wider, nook squeezing wetly around the pistoning length stretching it. Finally, after going so long with a constant, frustrating need for release, you begin to feel the tell-tale heat building in your belly. The lack of oxygen intensifies every sensation in your body, burning with the rising climax in your loins.

A loud, throaty groan and the feeling of something like lava shooting into the deepest parts of your nook shocks you into orgasm. Your eyes roll up into your head as you tense and buck hard against the human on top of you. It burns. His material scorches your fucked-raw insides in the most delicious of ways and you fucking screech in ecstasy when Dave lets go of your throat. You gulp down lung fulls of air only to expel them in sounds so foreign to your own ears that you swear some other motherfucker done up and set up residence in your chirp box. You spill your material all over your abdomen and Dave’s, bulge going near-rigid and shivering as your purple cum erupts from the tip. The burning sensation in your nook is cooled by the rush of material flushing through your convulsing hole, the fluids spurting out around Dave’s bulge and dribbling down your ass. In your carnal rapture, you see Dave’s features contorting into the most expressive faces you’ve ever seen him make. Even with the shades on, you swear you can make out the miracles going off in his eyes.

Dave collapses onto you, not bothering to pull out of your nook as he slumps onto your sullied body. Both of you are left gasping for breath, bodies twitching in the aftershocks of such an intense romp. You shift uncomfortably, grunting irritably and Dave finally gets up off of you. He makes a face at your sticky mess clinging to his shirt before slipping off the bed.

“Where the motherfuck do you think you’re all up and going? Get me out of this unsavory shit, motherfucker!”

“Nah. Too much work. Maybe I’ll send someone else in here to let you go.”

At those words, your face heats up all over again, all too aware of his strange, white material staining your groin. He can’t be motherfucking serious…

“STRIDEEERRR!!!!”

“That’s my name, do wear it out. Everyone will know just who’s bitch you are.”

With that, he leaves you in the room to simmer in rage as you wait for the slime to wear off enough to allow you to break the bonds that hold you. God, you hate him.


End file.
